one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Piccolo vs superman
Intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-Fight piccolo teleports into metropolis he looks around as he sense something piccolo: i sense he is here i know it just then the man of steel himself appears superman: ah a namekian don't see those around anymore piccolo: and you must be this kryptonian superman: yes i am superman piccolo: that explains the s let me tell you something we are alot alike superman both are aliens we come from extinct species from destroyed homeworlds i sense a lot of power in you superman: i see what brings you here? piccolo: i need to train in case another intergalactic evil comes by superman: very well mr.? piccolo: piccolo superman: isn't that a type of instrument piccolo: we all have weird names best not to question it superman: okay then let's see what you got *poses* piccolo: i say that's a great idea *Piccolo takes off his cape* FIght TWO ALIEN HEROES BOTH OF SAME BACKGROUNDS GO! superman flies into piccolo he blocks it then kicks superman in the chest but then superman lands on his feet and flies into the namekian's back then throws punches him hard in the face sending him flying into the ground 40 piccolo then charges up as superman charges at him piccolo: special bean cannon! piccolo's special attack is hit onto superman and sends him stumbling piccolo then throws some chi blast atttacks at the man of steel 19 boom! a direct hit piccolo charges up and goes for another special bean cannon but then superman uses his laser vision at at him and it overpowers it and blasts right onto piccolo sending him spinning into the ground 16 superman then goes for a punch but piccolo teleports and does a volleyball spike into his back piccolo then throws a special bean cannon at superman and big boom is seen but superman flies right through it and bam! 13 superman collides right into piccolo and charges him into the dessert superman: best we open up the field of battle so we don't damage metropolis piccolo: makes sense piccolo then flies into superman but superman uses his ice breath to freeze piccolo then plows right into him sending him back a bit super then blows piccolo away with a single hit sending him into a mountainside super tries to plow right into piccolo but then bam! 8 piccolo then uses a special beam cannon as superman is sent to a big part of the dessert piccolo teleport's then goes all out on superman as he get's up punching at superman with tremendous speed with each punch 5 super man then does a big uppercut to piccolo sending him into the sky superman flies up to attack but piccolo teleport's behind superman piccolo: peekaboo superman turns around but piccolo punches him in the face 2 piccolo then uses his arms to throw superman around then spin him and throw him piccolo then charges up again and unleashes a bigger special beam canon thus superman is sent to the ground with a big explosion KO! superman get's up superman: congratulations piccolo looks like you won piccolo: thanks your quite a fighter too you gave me quite the workout i feel stronger now superman: glad i could help if you need anything else let me know piccolo: thanks i will they both smile and shake hands WInner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS......PICCOLO!